Cartas
by Hibary-Hiwatari
Summary: An exchange of letters Between Red and Green, 3 years after Red left Kanto and went to train to Mt. Silver [Gameverse] [Originalshipping] [Slow development of feelings] [This ship needs more love, I swear] [Rated T because of Green's language] Chapter 4, people! Things are just starting B)
1. Carta 1

Hello there…

God, this is awkward. This is my very first fanfiction in English.

And in the fandom, too.

…Please have mercy.

* * *

_To: __**Red  
**__From: __**Green  
**__Date: XX/XX/1998_

Hey…

How had you been up there?  
I mean, besides the cold and the challengers and stuff…

In the package are some all restore, potions, food _and_ a notebook with a pen.

Write me back, _dammit_.

_Green_

P.S.: _Write me back_ or the next time you aren't going to receive a single _fuck_.

... ...

In a snowy mountain, between Johto and Kanto and at the very peak of it there is a young man (wearing only jeans, a black T-shirt, a red vest and a red-and-white cap) sitting beside the fire, inside of a cave.

He was petting a Pikachu (who was resting in his lap) and he was reading the curious letter.

As he finished reading the letter, he rummages inside a box and found, effectively, a _red_ pen and a yellow notebook.

And at the sight of that, the phantom of a smile flashed across his face.

* * *

Originalshipping demands this.

Also, I will not treat pokemons as animals but as humans (playing pokemon black did things to me, what with N and team plasma)

I'm sorry for any typo and… stuff.

Reviews? I have at least 4 or 5 letters more and it would be nice to know if this is a good idea or not.

Also, sorry (not sorry) for the length of the notes.

See ya :)


	2. Carta 2

Chapter(?) dedicated to FumeKnight

She gave me mercy and for that, I'm grateful.

* * *

_To: __**Green  
**__From: __**Red  
**__Date: XX/XX/1998_

… The weather has been nice.

Some challengers pop-up yesterday and Pikachu dealt with them.

Bye.

P.S.: Thanks for the stuffs, they were useful.

… …

It was a wonderful day in Viridian city and in the gym of said city a certain brunette, sitting beside a desk was finishing reading the (very short) _yellow letter_ that has arrived just an hour ago.

An Eevee was sitting near his feet and, at the sound of her trainer chuckling (obviously amused) and ruffling his hair, her ears perked and she barked contentedly.

-That bastard…-

And despise his words, a content smile was graciously and proudly in his face.

* * *

Darn it, Red, why do you have to be half a mute? -sighs-

Rest assured, anyways. Green will compensate this in the next chapter -wink-

That is, if you want me to. So let me know if you want that and I will post the next chapter between tomorrow and the day after tomorrow.

Also, I am SURE that this time a have one or two typos and for that, I'm sorry.

With nothing more to say, see ya :)


	3. Carta 3

Aw yeah!

It's Friday and my body knows it! -she will be taking care of her gran gran all the night anyways-

On another topic, another chapter for you~

Please do enjoy n.n

* * *

_To: __**Red  
**__From: __**Green  
**__Date: XX/XX/1998_

Are you nuts? It has been snowing there since more than two weeks!

In the package there is a coat and a scarf, _use them_ when another storm arise

_Use them or else…_

Changing the topic, when are you going to climb down that _god damn_ mountain of yours?

You know, it has been more than 2 and a half _years_, almost 3, since you come to society and the people miss you.

Eat well and take care of yourself (and your pokemon)!

P.S.: Seriously, climb down that mountain!

… …

Sitting in a chair in a certain pokemon center at the base of Mt. Silver was the same young man (and now we can notice now his black hair and red eyes) reading the letter while nurse joy was healing his pokemon.

When he finished reading it, he folds the paper and places it in his pocket, the expression in his face completely blank.

-Your pokemon are ready and fit for battle again, Red-

If the voice of the pink haired nurse reached him or not, she didn't really know. However, as the black haired trainer stands up and walks to where she was she couldn't stop the soft sigh that escapes through her lips. She was worried, after all.

-Here you go. Until the next week!-

The pink haired woman couldn't help but to notice the coat that was landing near the trainer and on the desk near them.

She knows that Red was famous. She knows that some fans usually (almost all of the time, in fact) sends him lots and lots of gifts (which includes, obviously, winter _attires_ to him).

And she knows that every single time Red disposes of all of them (and she _helps_ him, Joy thought guiltily).

So, giving the apparently common situation at hand, the pokemon nurse grabbed the coat to go give it to some poor inexperienced trainer in need.

And then, said coat was taken away (more than _snatched_) from her hands with a very, very firm grip.

That was made by _Red_.

-I will keep these. Bye-

And after saying that, he left the pokemon center.

And nurse Joy wonders what did just happen.

* * *

You were expecting some drabble like chapter, but IT WAS ME! DIO! *ROFL*

XD! Jokes left aside. I hope that this has been a more-decent-than-the-others chapter.

Green is cute, nobody can deny that (at least that's how it is in my head JUST LET ME BE, PEOPLE! !)

And B'AAAWW~ with Red being the adorkable DORK that he is -heart-

Things will get better, I ASSURED you THAT!

With no more to say, see ya :)


	4. Carta 4

Guess who is baack? -sing song-

And yes, this chapter will not be drabble like, rest assured.

Without nothing more to say, enjoy.

* * *

_To: __**Green  
**__From: __**Red  
**__Date: XX/XX/1998_

Thanks for the stuffs. Pikachu liked the coat.

I will be training here for now.

But I missed you, too. Come, we can battle and train together.

My team has been eaten well and I had, too.

I will be waiting for you

Bye.

P.S.: I'm using the scarf right now. It's nice. Can you bought one for Charizard, too?

… …

Green was battling a challenger when he started to read the letter.

Said the challenger was not pleased. _At all_.

-Hey! Are we gonna start or what? I want to beat you up before lunch-

It was a bad selection of words, especially if you said it to a very angry (after reading the letter) Green– a very _pissed off_ Green.

It was the worse combination for that cocky trainer.

-… Gyarados, hyper beam-

After some minutes (in which Green _destroyed_ the challengers team and said challengers psyche, too) the brunet could finally calmed down and think about what he recently read.

Climb up Mt. Silver?

Tempting. _Very tempting_.

… But no. At least not right now.

He will not give in to that fuckwit's desires so easily.

And also, he's _damn sure_ that he will _not_ going to buy a god damn _scarf _for _a freaking fire lizard_.

Still…

"_I missed you, too_"

Green couldn't help but to read those words again and again and _again_.

-I never said that I missed in the first place, you arrogant git- he murmurs, smiling softly.

* * *

Oh Red, you smexy mute, you. Teasing Green's poor little heart -smirk-

I see this as character development– No! Better yet.

Red just level up! Did you all saw it? -the writer will cut it out with her lame attempts of humor now-

Wasn't Green just a cutie here? His tsundereness(?) is just too freaking adorable -hearts-

The poor challenger, he just _needed_ to be the… the…

The **Chivo Expiatorio** owó! -writer doesn't really know how to translate this to English-

…Yes. I'm running out of words here. Damn it's hard to write fics in another language other than your mother one -dear writer here is from south America-

Let me know if you like this!

Really, the feedback here is slim-to-none and it hurts my little heart to know that even the views are few o-ò

I even let a few grammar mistakes to attract some grammar Nazis and all! -lies-

No more to say here, people, so see you all soon!


End file.
